A Date for Two
by XxKarissaShayexX
Summary: A Dasey Nation '08 Secret Santa gift to TheWeaslyGirl. A Nasey one-shot. Enjoy. :


Hi, everyone!!!! This is a Nasey oneshot for TheWeaslyGirl. It is a Dasey Nation Secret Santa '08 project that I've been working on. I hope everyone likes it especially TheWeaslyGirl!!!!! Happy Merry New Christmahanakwanzakah Year, everyone! I hope you guys will be safe. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)

* * *

He was going to do it. He was tired of just standing by and watching other people date her, get their chance at the magnificent Casey McDonald. No! It was his turn and he was going to take it! He viciously stalked the hallway, searching for her, looking around corners, checking by her locker. He found her at a water fountain near a deserted intersection of hallways.

"Hey, Casey," it came out a little weaker than he had intended, much less wanted. She turned in surprise and greated him with a smile.

"Hey, Noel," she said brightly.

"That's me," he laughed nervously. Why couldn't he just come out and say it? He'd spent several hours in that bathroom mirror reciting various lines, thinking one of them might not sound so corny when he actually said it to her. He'd settle on "hey, good lookin'", but now standing in front of her and looking at her, he was most definitely _not_ saying that. He'd look like some freak with an agenda. Well, of course, he probably already _did_ look like a freak with an agenda.

"Yep," Casey replied, shaking her head awkwardly.

"So, how have you been? Wasn't that test in English hard?" he said off the top of his head.

"Actually, it was rather easy. It was only two questions."

"Oh, well-" _Awkward. _"You still didn't answer me on how you've been!" He diverted.

"Oh, well, same old, same old. Derek is still the prickly, annoying thorn in my a-"

"Are you doing anything Friday night?" He cut her off, suddenly, not wanting to put it off any longer or else they'd probably be late to class. She raised her eyebrows at him, understanding his initial motive and smiled more.

"No, why?" She asked, already knowing his answer.

"Well, I was hoping that we could go see a movie or get some dinner or something," he responded, shoving his hands into his pockets, trying to act nonchalant.

"That sounds great."

"Really?" he said a bit too brightly, letting out a happy sigh. "That sounds great. Great," he said more calmly, removing his right hand from his pocket to rub the back of his neck. Then, he shot her a smile, full of shiny, white teeth and she returned it in silent agreement.

"Pick me up at seven?" she asked.

"Sure," Noel agreed, shaking his head and trying not to look so happy. They waved goodbye as the bell rang and after she had rounded the corner, Noel did a happy, little dance with some hip shaking and fun arm waving. After receiving a few stares of people walking through the halls, he straightened himself up and hung his head as he walked quickly to his classroom.

* * *

"Really, you look amazing," Noel repeated, again, for what must have been the fifth time during the car ride. Casey laughed and smiled up at him.

"Thanks and so do you. I just can't wait to see this movie. I heard it was really cool," she said, getting excited. Orginally, she was going to go see it with Emily, but once the news was out about the date, Emily had practically forced Casey to go with a bomb in her hand. So, there they were in Noel's car at red light, waiting for the frosted streetlight to change.

Casey crossed her legs, careful of not hitting her stilleto-clad foot to hit the bottom of the dashboard and pulled her knee-length, black dress down in self-consciousness. She was sure that she would screw up tonight, but even so, she was just glad that Noel was giving her the time of day, obviously unaware that Noel was thinking of the same thing except reversed.

They pulled into a parking place at the surprise restaurant. It was. . .Smelly Nelly's? Well, not what she had hoped for. Casey sighed, although grateful to still be out. Noel flashed her a smile, one that held secrets. It was suspicious. She eyed him and relunctantly got out of the car and followed Noel to where he held the door open for her.

She stepped into the foggy lighting with a gasp. It was beautiful. The decorations that adorned the walls were a silver blue and the lights dimmed to romantic simmer. All of the tables had been cleared except for one off to the side that was decorated with beautifully carved, lit candles. Vanilla, she smelled. She sighed at the low, slow music in the background and smiled up at an eager Noel.

He followed closely behind her to the table to pull out her chair and push it in for her. He sat down as well. When she grabbed the napkin to place in her lap, she noticed it was silk. Golly, he really went over the top, she thought, looking around at the other various elegant candles, shams, and curtains.

"Here comes our food," Noel said lowly, making Casey jump and come to reality to see. . .Derek?! walking out from behind the double doors in the back, dressed in a tux and carrying a couple of plates on a silver tray. Once Derek lowered the tray down, Casey stood up and pulled him over to the side.

She proceeded to hiss at him, "What the heck are you doing here?! Trying to ruin this, I suppose?" He laughed softly and shook his head.

"Noel asked me for a favour and I gave him my blessings."

Casey stared at him incredulously, "You gave him your blessings? What now every person I date needs your permission to do so?"

"Yes, now go eat," he smirked at her shocked face and pushed her back to her table without any further speaking and interrogation. Derek retrieved a bottle and popped the cork off, pouring the sparking drink into the lovely wine glasses.

"Wine?" Casey hissed towards Noel. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, it's just sparkling apple cider." She raised her eyebrows and sat back. _Insert foot in mouth._

"Oh, okay." Derek bit his lip to muffle his laughter and asked politely, "Is there anything else?" They shook their heads, Casey in awe, and Derek left the two in silence.

"Okay, what did you do to Derek?" Casey asked in a low voice, looking around Noel to make sure he wasn't standing there, watching and waiting for the right time to pull some sort of prank and completely ruin the night for her.

"Nothing, he agreed to it," Noel stated simply. Casey eyed him wearily, but brushed the subject off.

* * *

The night went swimmingly. They spoke of polite, dinner topics, including the arts and casual political engagment. Casey had awkwardly spilled some of the sparkling apple cider. Noel tripped on his way back from the bathroom. And they both bumped hands several times, reaching for bread, butter, pepper, and salt.

Sure, Casey and Noel both wished that the night would have gone better, but they enjoyed themselves and in no way had they forgotten what to speak about or their conversation gone awkward.

It wasn't until Noel had pulled up to the McDonald-Venturi home that they sat in complete silence. The silence was comfortable and neither wanted to intrude upon it. They just wished to stay there the entire night in the comfortable silence, thinking and not, just enjoying themselves with looking back upon the recent events. Although, they could not do that. Casey had to leave at some time and that time came sooner than they would have liked it.

"So, I had a good time." Here came the awkwardness.

"Me, too," Noel breathed happily.

"Well, I better get going," she said, heading out the door before her hand was grabbed behind her and was pulled into Noel. His lips were soft against hers and warm, unlike the chilly, winter air. She shivered as her mouth moved against his, returning the kiss. She pulled back and her eyes slowly opened.

"We should do this again sometime," Noel said calmly. Casey smiled.

"Most definitely."

* * *

Thanks for reading, you brightened my day.


End file.
